La Violadora
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Puede una mujer violar a un hombre? ¡Milk nos da la respuesta!
1. Violadora I

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Hola! No se imaginan la infinidad de veces que me han dicho que Milk violó a Goku (xD) así que gracias a eso escribo esta versión de la intimidad de ellos. Aunque por el título ya se imaginaran que habrá humor (o eso espero :P), también habrá romance. Ojalá que les guste y sino cualquier crítica o consejo sera bienvenido con mucho gusto.

Por último este fic va dedicado a mi adorada Marta, una persona muy linda que escribir fics me dio la oportunidad de conocer :D

* * *

 _ **La Violadora**_

* * *

 _"Los declaro marido y mujer"._

Las mágicas palabras que había esperado escuchar desde su tierna niñez finalmente se habían cumplido. El sueño que albergó durante tantos años en lo más profundo de su corazón se había hecho realidad. Sí, el momento más feliz de su todavía corta vida, quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria y jamás se perdería de allí.

Su amado Goku era su esposo por hecho y derecho.

Mil recuerdos había guardado durante toda su infancia sobre ese niño tan especial que le había hecho la promesa de casarse, pensando que se trataba de sabrosa comida. Y aunque matrimonio no significara precisamente eso, Milk de todas formas estaría encantada de prepararle opíparas meriendas. De hecho, Goku disfrutaría de las mejores que una persona completamente enamorada pudiera hacer. Para la joven guerrera, superar el amor que ya sentía por él era sencillamente una misión imposible.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan perdida por Goku?

Quizás se debía a que era un hombre muy especial en todo sentido, completamente diferente al resto. Su característica nobleza e ingenuidad, lo hacían un encantador adulto con alma eterna de niño. Precisamente esa inocencia, además de su inmortal ánimo y noble corazón, la tenían perdidamente enamorada hasta las patas. Esa era la completa verdad.

¿Cómo no amarlo si su esencia era tan noble? Cómo olvidar que incluso fue capaz de darle una semilla de sanación al terrible Piccolo, a pesar de que el demoníaco namek sólo deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Esa bondad inquebrantable lo hacían su hombre soñado y ahora que era su esposo, sólo deseaba darle la mayor felicidad del mundo.

El resto de su vida Milk estaría a la vera de su esposo en lo que esperaba fueran los años más lindos de su existencia, llenos de la más pura y merecida felicidad.

El saiyajin, que todavía no descubría serlo, llevaba a su linda pareja en brazos mientras volaban por el cálido cielo nocturno. La hermosa novia, ayudada por el blanco destellante de su vestido, no dudaba en ahuyentar la oscuridad como una alegre luciérnaga volando en la majestuosidad del firmamento. La misma luna declararía con odio su envidia al presenciar como aquella chica era, sin ninguna duda, mucho más brillante que ella.

La feliz damisela se asía a su esposo tal como lo hace alguien que no quiere dejar escapar el sentido de su vida.

—Goku, no sabes lo feliz que me siento — comentó mientras quitaba su mirada del llamativo cielo para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos. Por cursi que sonara, ese par de orbes azabaches le resultaban todavía más hipnotizantes que las estrellas.

El hombre correspondió su mirada, a la vez que el suave viento mecía sus cabellos con ternura.

—Que bueno, me alegro mucho Milk — comentó él con aquella sonrisa que solía derretirla como un hielo puesto al sol.

Ella agradeció su comentario incrementando aún más la curva de sus labios carmesí.

—No sabía que casarse fuera tan bueno — comentó el saiya feliz— ¿cuando nos casaremos otra vez Milk?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder, pues la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Goku, sólo nos podemos casar una sola vez — aclaró tras un par de segundos.

—¿En serio? — cuestionó con una mueca de decepción — ¡Que lástima! ¿Pero si se pasa tan bien porque no nos podemos casar más veces? — preguntó sin entender la lógica de ello — ¡Es la primera vez que lo paso tan bien en algo que no sea una pelea! — mencionó efusivo.

—¿De verdad, Goku?. Me alegro mucho — un comentario así fue tan inesperado como propagador de felicidad —. Pero sólo puedes casarte una vez en la vida.

—Ah que pena. Cuando algo es bueno debería repetirse, ¿no crees?

—Pues sí — concordó completamente. Sin embargo, unos segundos después una inquietante curiosidad vino para asaltar su mente. — ¿Entonces eres feliz Goku? — preguntó temiendo un poco la respuesta.

—¡Pues claro! — señaló sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo — ¿No se me nota? ¡Con toda esa comida tan rica que me zampé quien no sería feliz! — exclamó dejando explotar su alegría acostumbrada. Un festín como el que ya descansaba en su estómago no se disfrutaba todos los días.

Ella sonrió complaciente.

—Pero yo me refiero a otra cosa..., — dio un suave carraspeo antes de proseguir — ¿te gusta la idea de estar a mi lado? — preguntó con un leve temblor de voz, ansiando con todo su corazón una afirmación.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? — contestó sin darle ninguna importancia a un asunto que realmente si la tenía.

Milk sonrió con lo simple que hacía las cosas él. No se complicaba con nada y quizás eso era uno de sus encantos. Para Goku la vida era sencilla. Seguramente nunca se había planteado siquiera un asunto amoroso.

¿Acaso el guerrero entendía el significado del verdadero amor?. Y aún más complicado que eso... ¿tendrían el mismo concepto de lo que era amar?

La forma en la que entiendes y demuestras el amor puede ser diferente a la de tu pareja. Y eso puede generar ciertos roces y problemas.

Sí, era muy feliz en este momento. La más feliz de todo el mundo y eso podría jurarlo por lo más sagrado que existiera. Pero un largo camino deberían recorrer junto a Goku como marido y mujer. En teoría ella sabía lo que era amar, pero ahora tendría que llevarlo a la práctica a través de la convivencia y todo lo que aquello acarreaba.

Tendrían que descubrir juntos el significado del amor. Lo entenderían unidos el uno al otro, pues ambos vivían la experiencia de sentir algo así por primera vez. Todo lo que iba a acontecer sería novedad, como sucede con dos personas novatas en el amor. La inocencia del primer noviazgo brotaba a través de ellos como una tierna rama que se asoma por primera vez para disfrutar del sol, para luego fortalecerse hasta convertirse en un robusto roble. Así quería Milk que fuera la fuerza del amor de ambos. Ese era su máximo deseo y esperanza.

Feliz ella. Feliz él. Así tenían que ser por siempre.

* * *

Ya una vez en el monte Paoz Milk había quedado encantada tanto con el bello lugar como recorriendo la casa en donde habitarían el resto de sus vidas. El monte Paoz era una belleza sin igual y el bosque a su alrededor, sin duda, ejercía una atracción visual magnética y mágica a la vez. La madre naturaleza no fallaba en encandilar con su preciosura.

—¡Estoy tan lleno que siento que reventaré! — se masajeó la panza como prueba de aquello —. Bueno, ahora que ya viste todo voy a dormir porque necesito descansar en forma urgente. Voy a mi camita Milk — dijo sintiendo que los párpados comenzaban a pesarle como si alguien hubiera colgado yunques en ellos.

Fue entonces que la doncella sintió como su faz adquiría todos los colores posibles en un rostro humano. El calor que sintió en sus mejillas delató que su mente estaba terriblemente avergonzada. ¿Cómo le diría a su Goku que debían dormir juntos?

El guerrero notó el cambio de color que había poseído a su esposa.

—Oh, Milk, ¿por qué estás tan roja? ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Quieres ir al baño verdad? ¡Yo te llevo! — ofreció solícito como todo buen esposo lo sería con su mujer.

—No, no es eso, Goku. Que cosas dices — volvió a sentir vergüenza —. Es que tienes que saber algo... — suspiró nerviosamente antes de proseguir — que me imagino que todavía no sabes...

Su tono lleno de nerviosismo y timidez no dejaba duda de que a Milk le costaba tratar un tema así. Eran marido y mujer pero a pesar de la profunda unión que significaba aquello no podía librarse de su timidez tan fácilmente.

Goku frunció el ceño extrañado, mientras tomaba su mentón con gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó con la curiosidad propia de un niño.

—¡Ejem! — carraspeó mientras sus carrillos se coloreaban queriendo imitar a un volcán en erupción — Goku... ahora que estamos casados... tenemos que dormir juntos... — y precisamente el mismo volcán estaba transformando su sangre en lava ardiente.

—¿Sí? Que raro es esto de casarse — comentó divertido sin darle ninguna importancia. — Bueno vamos entonces, pero te advierto que soy muy desordenado para dormir. A veces sueño que peleo y dejó la cama horrible, jeje.

Allí estaba otra vez... sencillamente a la inocencia de Goku le encantaba complicar las cosas...

—Goku, es nuestra noche de bodas... — dijo con la esperanza de que pudiera entender que era lo qué se hacía en una noche con ese nombre.

—Sí, ya lo sé Milk; ¿acaso tengo que comer más? — su rostro se iluminó al pensar en devorar otro apetitoso banquete.

—Ehm... no. Tienes que comer otra cosa... — un segundo después de decir eso, se tapó la boca con sus palmas como si hubiese dicho algo atroz e impronunciable. Una vez más se puso roja como tomate. — ¡Ay! ¡que estoy diciendo! Me refiero... a que ya sabes... es la noche de bodas. — siguió sin poder explicarse, enunciando la palabra como si aquella pudiera explicarse por sí sola. Y de hecho así habría sido sino fuera porque era Goku quien estaba en frente.

Él sólo se rascó la cabeza, totalmente confundido con la actitud de su mujer.

—No sé a que te refieres, Milk — encogió sus hombros —. Si no hay que comer más voy a dormir porque estoy muerto, jeje. No pensé que un matrimonio pudiera cansar tanto — comentó mientras llegaba al cuarto donde originalmente sólo dormiría él. Al llegar allí, dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama con la pesadez de un elefante.

La mujer lo siguió a la vez mordía su labio inferior con cierta frustración. Goku era tan inocente que ni siquiera se imaginaba lo entretenida que debía ser esa noche. La más divertida de sus vidas, de hecho.

—Bueno... tienes razón —no pudo evitar el tono de disconformidad en su voz —. Supongo que mañana podemos celebrar la noche de bodas...

—¡Sí, así será! — respondió entusiasmado — Ahora necesito dormir urgentemente — dio un bostezo sin taparse la boca.

Sin perder tiempo el saiya se quitó la camisa y los pantalones quedando sólo con la ropa interior. La cara de Milk pasó por todo el espectro de colores y quitó la mirada sintiéndose una verdadera pecadora lujuriosa. Era la primera vez que veía tan cerca de ella un hombre casi desnudo.

Él se lanzó en la cama y se dispuso a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. No tardó más de un minuto y ya dormía como un oso hibernando en invierno. Así se dormía cuando no se tenían más preocupaciones que entrenar.

¿Por qué no le había pedido que le quitara el traje de novia? Quizás así habría reaccionado. Y aunque no fuera así era mejor tener ayuda que quitarse el encajado vestido sola.

Y así fue la tranquila y calmada noche de bodas de ambos. La diversión se había ido al tacho de la basura.

Ella suspiró con desilusión. Siempre había pensado que tendría una noche de bodas llena de ternura, cariño y pasión, haciendo el amor con el hombre que amaba. No es que tuviese mucha idea de lo que era "hacer el amor", pero si sabía que aquello era algo mágico y único que ella tenía ganas de vivir junto al hombre de su vida. Pero resultaba que su pareja dormía como un lirón, pues no pasó ni siquiera un minuto y Goku ya había caído en los reconfortantes brazos del dios del sueño. Podría haber pasado una jauría de ruidosos leones y aún así no habría despertado.

Lo cierto es que la hija de Ox-Satán nunca imagino que la noche de bodas pudiera ser tan tranquila... por decir lo menos...

Al verlo dormir tan calmo volvió a suspirar. Definitivamente según qué casos, había situaciones en que la mujer debía tomar la iniciativa. Generalmente cuando un hombre era muy tímido, demasiado caballero o muy despistado. Y Goku entraba en la última categoría con los máximos honores. Así que debía explicarle muchas cosas y quizás ser ella la que se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

Su cuerpo nuevamente suspiró en busca de alivio. Comenzaba a captar que esto del matrimonio no era todo miel sobre hojuelas, sino algo mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado...

Pasó más de media hora mirando hacia el techo, cavilando sin cesar. ¿Qué podría hacer para dormirse? Había escuchado que contar ovejas servía para ello así que a lo mejor debería practicar aquella ocurrencia.

Dio un último vistazo al dueño de su corazón sin poder evitar que un brote de intenso amor asomara en sus retinas. A pesar de todo, simplemente lo adoraba.

— Aunque seas tan tontito te amo Goku — dijo Milk dejando frustración aparte, pues ya la situación hasta le parecía divertida. ¿Habría otra mujer en el mundo que viviera o haya vivido su situación en la noche de bodas? Lo dudaba muchísimo. Ella debía ser la mujer con más mala suerte del mundo.

Pero sabía que la culpa no era sólo de Goku, sino también de ella. Si dejara ese recato patético a un lado, si pudiera ser más atrevida con el tema sexual, estaba segura que Goku la complacería como todo un hombre. ¿Tenía que explicarle lo que debía hacer o simplemente provocarlo para que surgiera su instinto animal de macho?

Goku no era tonto —o por lo menos no tanto— y si le explicara sin duda que haría todo para intentar hacerla feliz y complacerla como un hombre debe complacer a su esposa.

Cavilando en cómo explicarle de la mejor manera, finalmente cayó dormida.

Por fin había logrado adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños cuando de pronto se vio estrellada contra el suelo. Consternada, hizo uso de su instinto y se levantó en posición de combate. No en vano era una gran guerrera capaz de vencer a hombres corrientes fácilmente. Pero sin retardo vio lo que había sucedido: Goku había extendido todo su cuerpo, así que sus brazos y piernas estirados le habían quitado su lugar en el lecho. Acostumbrado a dormir siempre solo era normal que su cuerpo reclamara más espacio en la cama.

La pobre joven se sobó su trasero para aliviar un poco el dolor que le provocó la caída. Goku no sólo le había robado el corazón, sino también la cama.

Suspiró resignada antes los hechos y, tomando brazos y piernas de su hombre, volvió a acomodarlos donde correspondía.

Por casualidad — o eso quiso pensar ella — miró el cuerpo del musculoso saiya y sintió como un intenso y ardiente furor uterino se apoderaba de ella. Su vista no pudo evitar irse por un momento a la entrepierna del que era su esposo pero la quitó inmediatamente de sus ojos. ¡No, no podía comportarse así!. Le colocó las sábanas para taparlo y así ocultar ese cuerpo tan trabajado, para no elevar todavía más su temperatura corporal. No quería que el sol la llamara "hermana" por todo el calor que estaba comenzando a desprender.

Pasó otra media hora nuevamente y la joven por fin pudo invocar el sueño. A partir de allí pudo conciliarse con Morfeo, pero su malvado subconsciente la terminaría traicionando al amanecer cuando comenzó a pedir algo en voz alta. El volumen fue aumentando cada vez más, hasta que Goku milagrosamente se dio por aludido y terminó despertando con el alba.

La miró extrañado cuando escuchó que su mujer murmuraba entre sueños:

— Hazme tuya, Goku — susurraban sus labios con ansias. Lo que su consciente no lograba expresar, su interior si lograba hacerlo.

— ¿Milk qué tienes? — preguntó él con curiosidad.

— Sí, así Goku, más fuerte.

Goku se rascó la cabeza confundido. Supuso que estaba teniendo un sueño así que decidió no perturbarla. Se merecía dormir tranquila hasta que los pájaros se aburrieran de cantar. Ya cuando despertase le preguntaría el intrigante significado de "hazme tuya".

* * *

Los tórtolos ya estaban disfrutando un rico desayuno, el cual para Goku esta amplificado por veinte. Todo transcurría normal hasta que el saiya introdujo su curiosidad en la mesa.

—Milk, ¿qué significa "hazme tuya"?

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. La presión sanguínea subió a niveles en que de verdad parecía tener un pequeño sol bajo su epidermis. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón aceleró cada latir, mientras su mentón tembló con esmero bajo sus apretados labios.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas... eso? — un tremor dio su voz, para hacer todavía más fehaciente su nerviosismo.

— Lo estabas diciendo en la noche con muchas ganas — acotó Goku con una mueca visible de inocente curiosidad.

— Ehm...

"Tengo que inventar algo rápido". De repente, una idea iluminó su cerebro como si fuera una bombilla. Una risita nerviosa apareció para complementar su ingeniosa respuesta.

— "Hazme tuya" significa que quiero comida, Goku — explicó sin arrugarse siquiera.

Lo que ella no imaginaba es que más adelante su inocente respuesta traería serias y problemáticas confusiones para el saiya... pero Milk todavía no estaba ni siquiera cerca de adivinarlo.

— ¿O sea que si te digo "hazme tuyo" estoy pidiendo comida? — dedujo él con ojos iluminados.

— Exactamente, Goku — reafirmó ella.

— ¡Wiii! Si se trata de comida mi inteligencia se vuelve prodigiosa — dio un grito de felicidad. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

La joven estaba ruborizada una vez más. No le agradaba mentir pero esta vez la vergüenza y la timidez le habían hecho un jaque mate.

Terminado el delicioso desayuno el saiya fue a entrenar a la vera del río, despidiéndose alegremente de su mujer. Fue tras su partida que Milk se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se jaló el cabello en señal de frustración.

— Ay, esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba — suspiró buscando resignación en la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían — ¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡te haré mío aunque sea lo último que haga Goku!

Se levantó, caminó y se miró al espejo disponible en el baño. Poniendo su mirada más decidida no dudo en decir las siguientes palabras a sí misma con suprema fortaleza:

— Tener un hijo depende de lo que yo haga. ¡Vamos Milk, tú puedes! — la animó su propia conciencia ante la difícil misión que debería enfrentar.

Que alguien tuviera más determinación que ella era imposible. Después de todo, la vida de Gohan estaba en juego.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	2. Violadora II

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin continuar esta historia, pero como siempre digo tarde o temprano continuaré todas mis historias pendientes, así que ahora era el turno de ésta :P También quiero agradecer muchísimo a todas las personas que me dieron favs y reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón ^^ Ojalá les guste este capítulo, por lo menos yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo xD

* * *

 _ **La Violadora, capítulo II**_

* * *

El aroma a bosque no dudaba en colarse por la cocina y por las habitaciones del hogar, impregnando todo con su exquisita fragancia. Y para amenizar los quehaceres domésticos, Milk tarareaba una simpática canción mientras los pájaros parecían compartir su alegría entonando sus propias melodías. Sin embargo, interrumpió su labor de ordenar los platos en la despensa según sus distintos tamaños, con la firme idea de disfrutar la compañía del bosque, quien la invitaba a descansar un poco. Con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, fue hacia la puerta y salió al exterior. La curva que sus labios ya tenían se ensanchó aún más. Sin duda el lugar en que estaba ubicada su casa era paradisíaco, como si el ente llamado felicidad hubiera sido creado precisamente allí.

Muy atenta a lo lindo del lugar, apreció cada detalle. La rugosidad de los troncos de los árboles, la diversidad de sus copas y alturas, el dulce trinar de los pajarillos y la melodía del río resonando más allá, tan agradable como el sonido de la lluvia de primavera. Sí, el emplazamiento de la casa resultaba realmente bello, puesto que la madre naturaleza misma se fusionaba con ella. No podía concebir un lugar mejor que este para su hogar.

Echó un nuevo vistazo a su casa y gracias a la luz del mediodía quedó todavía más encantada. Además de linda, lucía sumamente acogedora. Cierto era que no era una mansión ni mucho menos, pero no necesitaba una casa grande para ser feliz, sino simplemente eso: una casa acogedora. Y ésta representaba aquella palabra con honores. En realidad era la viva representación de la palabra _acogedor_.

Disfrutando de los tantos detalles que acariciaban sus sentidos al mismo tiempo, apareció la caricia más grande que podría recibir. Ni siquiera la misma naturaleza y toda su belleza podría competir o producirle lo que ese hombre le provocaba. Era verlo y despedir corazones a través de sus ojos. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría dicho que eso le sucedía.

A lo lejos, la masculina figura se acercaba llevando un gran objeto cargado en su espalda. La silueta era inconfundible, pues ese cabello tan desordenado y especial sólo una persona lo poseía. Enseguida, una sonrisa llena de dicha blandieron los labios femeninos. Lo esperó pacientemente bajo el dintel, llena de alegría. Goku se merecía recibir, todos los días, el mejor recibimiento de todos los posibles y Milk intentaría hacerlo así por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Hola Milk! ¡Ya llegué! — la saludó apenas la vio; el pescado que llevaba era tan grande que parecía un tiburón o incluso una pequeña ballena. Por su gran tamaño, a duras penas logró atravesarlo a través de la entrada y con algunos problemas, lo dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Pescaste uno muy grande, Goku! — dijo realmente asombrada. No sabía que en un río pudieran vivir peces de un tamaño así de descomunal. Más parecía un pez de mar abierto. Sin perder tiempo, le dio la espalda a su amado y cogió el cuchillo de hoja dentada para desmenuzar al ser que se convertiría en nutritivo alimento.

—Sí, me dio mucha pelea —se dejó caer en la silla—, era muy valiente — sonrió contento y luego de dar un suspiro cansado, agregó —: Ahora hazme tuyo, Milk.

Ella, todavía de espaldas a él, alzó su mirada y la clavó en la alacena empotrada en la parte superior de la pared. Tales palabras le produjeron una corriente eléctrica a través de la epidermis y también las capas más profundas de su piel. Permaneció varios segundos, sin saber como reaccionar ante tamañana petición. Tragó saliva y comenzó a voltearse lentamente, la mirada baja debido a un ataque de timidez inexorable. Se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, de modo que no alzó su mirar. Debido al intenso ardor en sus mejillas, llevó sus manos a ellas sin saber si era para enfriar su rostro o para ocultar lo roja que se había puesto. O quizás para ambas cosas a la vez.

Un tomate tendría menos color del que su faz tenía ahora.

—Ay Goku... por fin reaccionaste... — atinó a decir, sumamente nerviosa.

—¡Así es! — dijo animado como siempre, pues el entusiasmo era el sello de su característica y especial personalidad.

Ella siguió sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente los unos contra los otros. La timidez había hecho mella de todo su semblante.

—Yo ya estoy preparada — tambaleó su voz, empero, invocó fuerzas de su interior para continuar—; estoy nerviosa, es verdad, pero estoy preparada —cruzó sus manos como si fuera a realizar una plegaria.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —preguntó Goku.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! — gritó prácticamente ofendida.

Goku abrió la boca, muy sorprendido.

—Yo pensé que ya tenías mucha práctica, Milk.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Goku! —renegó dando un grito acuchillador de oídos — ¿Quién te piensas que soy? Siempre me reservé para el hombre que realmente me mereciera.

Goku se rascó la cabeza unos cuantos segundos, sin asimilar porque algo así era tan importante. Las mujeres definitivamente eran muy extrañas.

—Vaya, no sabía que era algo tan importante, Milk —dio vida vocal a sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Por lo menos para nosotras es algo muy, muy importante.

—Vaya — musitó sorprendido — ¡pues entonces yo te voy a ayudar! —terminó exclamando muy entusiasmado.

—Ay Goku — otra severa dosis de timidez tomó su cuerpo y alma —, pues sí, esto tenemos que hacerlo los dos... yo no soy entendida, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor posible... — se ruborizó hasta el último dedo del pie, mirando hacia el suelo. No se sentía capaz de sostener la mirada de quien tanto amaba.

—Ah, que linda Milk. ¡Lo mismo te digo! —respondió efusivo, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Ella, dejando a duras penas su vergüenza a un lado, sonríe feliz. Muy feliz y dichosa. Superando las barreras impuestas por la caprichosa timidez, se atreve a iniciar el camino hacia la habitación matrimonial. De no haber sido tan tímida, le habría tomado de las manos para llevarlo. De hecho, le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento de hacerlo, pero, como siempre, la maldita timidez se lo impidió. Aun así, el estar yendo hacia el cuarto para consumar el matrimonio hizo que el rojo y calor de sus mejillas aumentara a niveles realmente siderales.

Goku, entretanto, fruncía el ceño algo extrañado, pero decidió seguirla sin chistar. Milk sabía lo que hacía y él debía acompañarla.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, Milk gira emocionada el pomo con el corazón dando estallidos en vez de latidos. Necesitó suspirar varias veces, pues necesitaba insuflar a los pulmones del aire que se le escapaba. ¡Estaba muy nerviosa! ¡Demasiado, de hecho! Muy pronto cumpliría lo que toda pareja recién casada ansiaba realizar.

Sintió como los nervios en sus piernas se encrispaban. Era como si una intensa corriente/oleada la estuviera recorriendo de arriba a abajo, pero intensificándose en la zona de los muslos. Estaba emocionada, agitada, ¡estimulada!, ante lo que pronto vivirían.

Aunque deseaba hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de darle la cara; estaba realmente avergonzada. ¿Le dolería mucho? ¿A él le gustaría su desnudez? ¿Le atraería su cuerpo? Estaba llena de incontables dudas, pero no podía acobardarse ahora cuando ya había llegado tan lejos.

Después de tragar saliva para aliviar la tensión en su garganta, le dice lo siguiente casi tartamudeando:

—Bueno Goku... yo nunca he hecho esto y no sabes lo emocionada y nerviosa que estoy... pero daré todo de mí para que esto sea algo maravilloso, de verdad — no era ella quien hablaba, sino el inmenso amor que sentía por él.

Goku, extrañado, miró a todos los rincones de la habitación como si buscara algo. Pero no dijo cosa alguna.

Milk cerró los puños sobre sus rodillas, se sentó en la cama e inhaló aire como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo. Se apretó una mano con la otra, cerró los ojos una y otra vez, se tapó las mejillas, se revolvió en el mismo lugar como si un ataque de calor la hubiera envuelto por completo. Un poco de sudor recorrió su frente y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. Muy avergonzada, pero a pesar de ello decidida y muy emocionada, comenzaría a privarse de las prendas que cobijaban su piel.

Fue justo en ese preciso momento, que Goku interrumpió todo con una pregunta:

—Ehm... Milk... ¿pero aquí también se puede cocinar?

Ella, instantáneamente, sintió como si un yunque de mil toneladas le hubiera caído en la cabeza.

—Co... ¿cocinar? —indagó más, sin comprender del todo todavía. O mejor dicho, sin poder procesarlo con la suficiente rapidez.

—Pues claro, "hazme tuyo" significa comida, ¿recuerdas que me lo explicaste? — sonrió muy alegre.

Y fue entonces que Milk comprendió todo. Su propia mentira, que incluso había olvidado ya, la había puesto en un jaque mate apoteósico. Quedó paralizada en el tiempo y espacio, como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubiera convertido en una estatua. Todo signo vital la abandonó por varios segundos. Finalmente, tras aquel lapso, su cerebro fue capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Sin más remedio ni alternativas disponibles, da un suspiro acongojado, lleno de abatimiento y pesar.

 _"Yo pensé que ya tenía muchas práctica, Milk"_ , recordó las palabras que él había dicho tan solo un poco antes. Lamentablemente para ella, Goku se refería a su práctica en cocinar... a cocinar y nada más... Era tan malditamente claro... ¿por qué no lo dedujo antes si era tan obvio?

"Trágame tierra, por favor" pensó Milk, avergonzada a la vez de devastada.

Dio un respiro invocando resiliencia y esbozando una sonrisa fingida pero convincente, dijo lo siguiente:

—Tienes razón, Goku —hábilmente, se desentendió de cualquier muestra de pesar y decepción—, es mejor cocinar en la cocina que acá. Ja... ja... — su risa fue tan, pero tan evidentemente fingida que cualquiera se había dado cuenta de ello... cualquiera, excepto Goku, quien sólo esbozó una gran sonrisa cómplice.

—Pues yo no sabía que el primer almuerzo era algo tan importante... esto del matrimonio es muy raro —se rió muy divertido.

Milk, en ese instante, se convirtió en un veraz sinónimo de abatimiento, derrota, vencimiento. Sentía que un camión la había atropellado y no conforme con eso, le había pasado por encima varias veces más. Un león sin dientes o un búho sin ojos estarían más contentos que ella. Su semblante y sus luceros decepcionados no fueron capaz de ocultar esa sensación del todo, pero de igual manera hizo un gran esfuerzo para que todo siguiera su curso normal.

—Claro... el primer almuerzo es algo muy importante Goku. A eso me refería — siguió la mentirilla, pues ya no tenía sentido explicarle la verdad. Se moriría de vergüenza. Ahora, por inventar cosas que no venían a cuento, tendría que aguantar que Goku le dijera "hazme tuyo" cada vez que quisiera que comer... ¡Si hasta parecía una maldita burla!

No poder concretar carnalmente su matrimonio era la mala broma que le había jugado el destino.

Y así, tras la confusión provocada por la misma Milk, y dejando de lado cualquier lamento, comieron un delicioso almuerzo, pues ella se había preparado desde siempre para ser una gran cocinera. Y a pesar de que no fue lo que ella esperaba y ansiaba, que Goku la ayudara le fue placentero también.

—¡Que rico estuvo esto! Mucha gracias Milk.

—De nada, Goku.

 _"Si tan sólo supieras que lo que tenemos que hacer es mucho más rico..."_ — se lamentó su mente frustrada hasta el hartazgo.

Después de un reposo reparador, el alegre saiya sintió que ya era hora de entrenar nuevamente. Se despidió de Milk mientras agitaba su mano desde la puerta. Ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla le otorgó.

Milk dio un suspiro. Lidiar con la ingenuidad de Goku sería una tarea extremadamente ardua. Tendría que invocar la paciencia de una diosa.

—¡Argh! ¡Maldita timidez! Debería ser un poco más atrevida, sino tiene nada de malo. Mi Goku es tan tonto que podríamos vivir así toda la vida y yo quiero ser mamá algún día — se lamentó con ganas, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

¡Pero no se rendiría! ¡Nunca lo haría! Cuando su amado llegara a casa lo intentaría nuevamente. De algún modo o de otro Goku tendría que reaccionar y cumplir sus deberes de esposo.

—¡Vamos, Milk! ¡tú puedes! —se animó nuevamente, dándole un brío increíble a su voz.

* * *

 _Continuará_


End file.
